<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Writings Fem Craig x Male Tweek by Ylen_Hidoku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282656">Writings Fem Craig x Male Tweek</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ylen_Hidoku/pseuds/Ylen_Hidoku'>Ylen_Hidoku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writings (South Park) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Craig, F/M, Fem Craig, Platonic Female/Male Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:00:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ylen_Hidoku/pseuds/Ylen_Hidoku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No he visto hasta ahora un fic de este shipp que contenga a un Craig femenino, y mucho menos de manera heterosexual y con Tweek como varón.</p><p>Quiero experimentar escribir con esto, se me ocurrió ya que hace poco en wattpad vi unos fics "Creek" de manera heterosexual con un Tweek como chica y dije ¿Porque no hago uno igual pero con Craig como chica? y aquí me encuentro.</p><p>A parte, siempre he querido escribir "Creek" pero ningún AU me convencía, mas porque todos esos tendían a ser super estereotipados y con un Tweek super sumiso y dependiente de Craig, pero con este "AU" por así decirlo, que acabo de pensar, puedo ponerlos de una forma versátil, ya que yo veo la versatilidad hasta en parejas heteros.</p><p>Igual puede que ponga algunas veces a Craig como "pasiva" casi no hay fics con Craig como pasivo.</p><p>Igual no solo le voy a cambiar a Craig el genero, también lo voy a ser con Tricia (Male Tricia) al igual que los nombres, quedaría algo así;</p><p>Craig - Crista.</p><p>Tricia - Trey.</p><p>Serán One Shorts y Drabbles, puede que unos tengan continuación y otros no.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writings (South Park) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2276345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Writings Fem Craig x Male Tweek</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Primer escrito asies.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>︿︿︿︿︿︿︿「✦」︿︿︿︿︿︿︿</strong>
</p><p>Si Tweek tuviera que describir a esa pelinegra de chullo azul en una palabra, diría que es simplemente; su novia, bueno son dos de hecho.</p><p>¿Su novia? ¡¿Pero cómo?! El chico más nervioso y ruidoso de toda la escuela está saliendo y besándose con la chica más calmada y callada de toda la escuela.</p><p>Digo, Tweek Tweak se pone muchas veces nervioso y hace mucho ruido con sus tics algo desesperantes, y Crista Tucker siempre esta calmada y no necesita palabras para mandar a chingar a su madre a los profes, claro que eso le ha provocado más de una vez ir a detención, pero a ella no le importa, pero si fuera Tweek estaría arrancándose los pelos con saber que está en problemas.</p><p>Entonces ¿Cómo carajos están juntos? Y no, no fueron las asiáticas, ellas dibujan yaoi y les da asco lo heterosexual, así que en este universo no fueron ellas.</p><p>Bueno, posiblemente en ellos se aplicó el "Los opuestos se atraen" y esas mierdas de frases, francés que muchas veces terminan siendo real.</p><p><strong>───¡Clyde, deja de hacer esa voz de narrador y ayúdame con el puto trabajo!───</strong> le comento la pelinegra a su mejor amigo, pues el ya llevaba más de una hora hablando de ella y su "romance" con el rubio.</p><p><strong>───Está bien…─── </strong>le respondió sin ánimos <strong>───Pero dime, ¿Cómo es que eres novia de Tweek?</strong></p><p>La chica levanto una ceja algo molesta ante el comentario de Donovan, esperando una explicación de lo que acababa de decir.</p><p><strong>───Digo ya sabes! Él es Tweek y es… Tiene más defectos que virtudes, más para alguien como tú───</strong> respondió esperando no cagarla más.</p><p>La pelinegra solo sonrió levemente <strong>───Porque lo amo───</strong> fue lo único que respondió, haciendo que hasta ahí quedara su conversación.</p><p>
  <strong>︿︿︿︿︿︿︿「✦」︿︿︿︿︿︿︿</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>